


Onceler x AvivaSofia

by orphan_account



Category: avivasofia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Onceler x AvivaSofia

The Onceler slammed the door, causing the whole room to shake. Aviva nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden violence.  
"Don't scare me like that!"  
"Long day at work, my bad," he tossed the axe off to the side of the door, then sprawled himself across the bed.  
Aviva bit her lip as she looked at him. His chest heaved up and down as he took deep breaths, and he wiped the sweat from his brow onto the bed. He looked intensely hot, even more so than usual. There was something sexual about his exhausted state, the steadiness of his breath and his reddened cheeks. He laid there for a few more seconds, before leaping up, undressing, then laying back down with his arm across his eyes. She was practically swooning as she watched him take his stylish vest, his tight button down shirt, and his form fitting dress pants off. She couldn't take it anymore, diving onto him, and seating herself on his naked lap.  
He peeked out from under his arm, then smirked at her as she giggled at him, rubbing her hands across his chiseled, tight abs. She felt him sprout beneath her, to which she gasped then smirked back at him, taking her top off and staring at him intensely. The Onceler couldn't take it anymore, grabbing her and throwing her beneath him, basically tearing her sweatpants and panties off. He then kissed her firmly, then moved his lips down, biting and pulling at her neck like a piece of meat. She let out a slight moan, then he moved his lips down her body. kissing each part of her. Her lips were pulled in a permanent lipbite, and she almost bit her lip off as he suddenly thrust his wood into her. It felt less like a branch and more like a log when it was inside. She was gasping for air, as if she was a fish swimming through polluted water. With each stroke it felt as if she was a forest being plowed down, each bit of her stamina being turned into her Thneed for him to keep going. He panted, and his breath was visible in the cold room, like smokestacks atop a factory. He pulled her closer suddenly, turning her over, to which it felt even better, and her Thneed grew Once more. She felt herself being consumed by it, as if her insides were being woven into the perfect garment for all kinds of wear. Then it hit her, not Once, not Twice, but Thrice.  
"Not inside," Aviva whimpered.  
"UNLESS," The Onceler whispered back.


End file.
